


a silent song

by prettyshiroic (dinosuns)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Vignette, Waltzing, it's so cheesy, lotor pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuns/pseuds/prettyshiroic
Summary: Keith doesn’t hope, and he doesn’t wish. He doesn’t throw his fate into the hands of chance and luck, he clutches it close and carves it out on his own terms. But still he is foolish enough to wonder if this could linger.





	a silent song

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought it might be nice to share a few shorts i had on tumblr but not here! this one was based on a sweet prompt in my inbox - the music was Persona 5: sweet!

“Hey. The music stopped already,” Keith says in a hushed voice, as if speaking too loud could break the tiny pocket of peace the universe has granted them.

And maybe it will, maybe it could do that. This moment is fleeting and it’s fast despite the languid pace they sway. Time is not with them it’s set against them, as is every other cosmic force. This is fragile enough to splinter if Keith takes too many steps, or if he squeezes back the hands intertwined with his a fraction too hard.

They’re waltzing through a storm, dancing up a hurricane. It gnaws at his heels, dragging his feet down. Grounding. A reminder. It’s the kind of anchor completely unappreciated here. _Not here. Not now._ Unfolding between them is the precipice of a rather unexpected something. But it's so very welcomed. And nice.

Yeah.

It’s really nice, _god this is really nice._

Keith doesn’t hope, and he doesn’t wish. He doesn’t throw his fate into the hands of chance and luck, he clutches it close and carves it out on his own terms. But still he is foolish enough to wonder if this could linger. No, perhaps it’s not foolish. It’s a stubborn challenge - Keith dares to wonder.

Just a little while longer.

“Hm?” Lotor asks, going for something coy.

There’s a gleam of amusement in his eyes that betrays the attempt at absence awareness. After all, if Lotor is anything besides a curious and engaging person Keith wants to better understand then he’s astute. Observant. He’s definitely noticed. There’s no way he hasn’t.

It’s not that Keith wants them to stop, only that it’s probably about time one of them owned up to the fact they’re simultaneously tiptoeing around something whilst precariously dangling right over the edge. It’s easier to blame it on the lack of music. So much easier.

Blame it on anything, really. Just don’t blame it on that rather unexpected something brewing.

“I said,” Keith ducks his head as they move back and forth, smile tucked into the curve of his mouth. “The music stopped. But we’re still here. Dancing.”

_We’re still doing this why are we doing this what-_

“I suppose there is some truth to that.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, confusion palpable on his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sliding Keith’s hand to his chest, Lotor holds his gaze. It’s as sincere and bold as it is absolutely cheesy. But Keith doesn’t pull back. His fingers curl, brushing against the fabric. Eyes widen. And then Lotor continues, with quite possibly the worst thing Keith has ever heard in his entire life.

“Can’t you hear it, Keith?”

Narrowing his eyes, Keith purses his lips. Unbelievable. Tragic. Honestly, what an ultimate mood-killer. A breathy laugh escapes his lips, born from bemusement at the atrocious line. But somehow, it doesn’t change the fact his own pulse rattles beneath his skin.

Somehow, they’re still hanging on the edge of that rather unexpected something. Biting down on his lip, Keith averts his gaze. There’s no way he’s letting that affect him.

_“Stop it.”_

“Stop what, Keith?”

There Lotor goes again, striving for something elusive and intriguing. But the credibility is gone. It’s only fair. Lotor should’ve known playing such a card would result in this. Nudging his foot into Lotor’s, Keith casts his dance partner a pointed look. Well, he tries to. It’s difficult to look serious when an easy smile is splitting open his lips in the most unbecoming of ways.

_Damn this._

“You know.”

“What do I know? Enlighten me.” As they turn Lotor turns the conversation in circles too. In any other circumstance it would be frustrating. However, this is being frivolous for the sake of stalling. They’re both stalling the inevitable and indulging it.

“Just forget it.”

Lotor catches his eye, then. “Oh. I’m afraid it’s impossible for me to forget such an enchanted evening with an equally enchanting person.”

Oh no.

Keith realises then, he is so wrong. Maybe it’s not daring after all, maybe this really is foolish. Worse, his resolve to end this after the next silent-song is unravelling. And when Lotor asks for the next dance, and the next, despite himself Keith doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think i don't imagine them waltzing 100 times a day then think again LOL.


End file.
